Miracle
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl pierde a Carol una vez más en una situación lo que le lleva a ver que cuando la encuentre, le confesará todo.


" **Miracle"**

Recordaría ese momento toda su jodida vida. El pánico que sintió.El grito de horror de Michonne y Carl . Su rugido al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se habían llevado dos coches, en uno iba Carol y Rick y Morgan y en el otro Michonne, Daryl, Glenn y Carl. La idea era alejar otra horda de zombies, Daryl no quería que Carol fuera y lo dejó muy claro. Y tras una fuerte discusión, en la que Daryl acabó insultando y ella llorando de rabia, ella, como no, pasó de él y se subió en el coche con Rick y Morgan.

No sabían como acabaron siendo perseguidos por otros dos coches, de los lobos o de ese nuevo grupo del que Daryl había oido hablar cuando estuvo separado de sasha y Abraham. Y Daryl vió con horror como el coche de Rick, el coche de Carol era empujado por un coche que salía de la nada hacia el vacío. Hacia el río que había debajo del barranco por el que estaban pasando. Recuerda frenar el coche, y recuerda a Michonne saltar del coche y cargarse a disparo limpio los dos coches.

Vió como Carl salía corriendo hacia el abismo gritando el nombre de su padre y sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con el nombre de Carol.

Pero no se veía nada, era como si la corriente se hubiera tragado el coche y con ello a sus tres ocupantes.

…...

Habían pasado dos largos y eternos días. Dos días en los que Michonne y él buscaban por las orillas del río cualquier resto del coche o de ellos. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlos sabiendo que necesitaban encontrarlos. Michonne y él se miraron llenos de remordimientos, sabiendo que nunca les habían dicho a Rick o a Carol sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Daryl no podía creerse que lo último que le había dicho a Carol fuera: "Estúpida". Hacía ni dos días que había estado a punto de besarla, a punto de declarase.. pero luego vino la estúpida estrategia de Rick, su pelea con Carol y .. Joder joder joder.

Tenía que estar viva. Carol tenía que estar viva.

Al cuarto día, Michhone dejó de acompañarle. Tenía que hacer compañía a Carl y Judith. Sin Rick y Carol estaban completamente perdidos.

Al sexto día , Daryl se desplomó en una explanada cerca del final del río. Estampó su arco contra el suelo tan fuerte que se le rompieron varias flechas. Quería romperlo todo, joder, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba oír su voz.

Al octavo día, Rick apareció. Sólo. Les dijo que Morgan murió ahogado y no pudieron hacer nada. Que intentó agarrarse a Carol cuando salieron del coche pero que la corriente fue más fuerte y la perdió de vista. Lo último que recordaba era ella gritando su nombre

Hizo falta sedarle, no paraba de pedirle disculpas a Daryl, diciendo que lo sentía, que había sido su culpa, que no reaccionó a tiempo.

Daryl no podía guardarle rencor alguno, no había sido culpa suya, y viendolo tan destrozado no habría podido echarle nada en cara. Pero no podía mirarle, sabiendo que él estaba vivo pero que Carol estaba muerta.

Al noveno día, Daryl dejó de buscarla. Se sentó en el porche de la casa abandonada. La casa donde sabía que Carol le gustaba estar sola cuando se sentía agobiada con tanta gente en Alexandria o donde simplemente le gustaba estar para pensar. También era el sitio donde él solía ir después de cazar para cenar tranquilamente con ella o charlar con ella. Les gustaba la tranquilidad que la presencia del otro aportaba.

Recordaba el día que casi se declara a ella..

(Flashback)

Carol estaba sentada en el porche canturreando una canción mientras cosía un jersey pequeñito para Judith. Daryl la observaba desde los árboles, le gustaba esa casa. Estaba dentro de los muros pero bastante alejada de los demás. Una casa tranquila. Observó a Carol, le encantaba su voz, tan dulce y como estaba absorta en el pequeñño jersey. Desde hacía varios meses, desde Terminus, se había dado cuenta que él sentía más de lo que debía por ella. Y desde que volvió con Abraham y sasha, tras haber estado a punto de perderla de nuevo... había llegado a la conclusión que debía de hacer algo.. que debía confesarle lo que sentía antes de que fuera tarde.

Se acercó a ella y vió como ella levantaba la cabeza y paraba de cantar.

Ya has vuelto- le dijo sonriendo.

Él solo asintió y se acercó a ella para arrodillarse delante de ella. Ella le miró confundida.

Encontré esto.. los días que estuve fuera... - dijo mientras le daba la cherokee rose mientras ella le sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaba tan hermosa que no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella , estaba a punto de besarla.

(Fin flashback)

Y lo habría hecho si el imbécil de Rick no les hubiera interrumpido. Y después de eso.. pff..

Se quedó dormido en el porche de la casa, rezando porque ella volviera aunque no hubiera Dios alguno al que rezar.

Al décimo día, Daryl empezó a alucinar con ella. La veía en todos lados, en el porche mirandole, en la habitación mirando la cuna de Judith mientras le sonreía a él..

Sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero ¿Como no?

Ella era su único motivo de seguir viviendo.

A los doce días, pensó que había perdido realmente la cabeza cuando la vió aparecer. Con su arco medio roto. Era una verdadera visión. Por un momento le recordó tanto a Terminus que pensó que efectivamente estaba soñando.

Pero no, cuando la abrazó vio que ella era real. Lo supo cuando oyó el grito de ayuda de Glenn y cuandi vió a Rick corriendo a abrazarla.

Cogió su mano mientras le llevaban a la enfermería y no la soltó. Ni cuando ella contó como había sobrevivido, ni cuando Judith se echó a llorar encima de ella , ni cuando ella comió, se duchó y se quedó dormida.

…...

2 meses más tarde.

Estaba sentado en el porche de la casa, la habían arreglado y ya no estaba abandonada. Se la habían quedado los dos. Tras el milagroso regreso de ella, él confesó todoo lo que sentía por ella y no perdieron el tiempo. Tras la cuarta vez que Rick los pilló haciendo el amor, en mitad del salón, les dio permiso para irse solos a otra casa.

Tenía un raro presentimiento. Ella estaba nerviosa y distante, Y por un momento pensó que quizás ella se había hartado de él o se había dado cuenta que merecía mucho más. Vió como ella se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba.

Daryl... tenemos que hablar.

Pf.. ¿Vas a dejarme? - le dijo él sin mirarla y vió como ella se empezó a reir de manera descontrolada.

¿De verdad piensas que podría dejar de amarte? ¿Después de tanto? Oh cielo.. no vas a poder librarte de mí tan fácilmente...- vió como ella se ponía seria.- no es eso... Daryl llevaba bastante encontrandome mal y he ido al médico.

Ya está. Estaba enferma y iba a morirse. Seguro que era eso. No podía tener ni dos meses de felicidad.

Joder.. me estás asustando- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás muy enferma? ¿Por qué no le lo habías dicho?

Sh.. Daryl... - le dijo ella mirandole con lágrimas en los ojos- creo que va a haber un Dixon más por aquí en no mucho..

Dios. La miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Para luego sonreír de una forma que nunca hubiera sonreído. -

-¿Está tomandome el pelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y puso la mano en su vientre. Lo notaba más hinchado de lo normal y se fijó como sus pechos estaban más grandes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

La cogió en brazos y empezó a besarla mientras ella se reía.

Recordó como Maggie se acercó a ellos para saber que pasaba y se puso a llorar al enterarse. Ella tambiém estaba embarazada y no podía creerselo. Abrazó llorando a Carol y poco después todo el pueblo se había enterado.

Y él juraría que nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida y estaba seguro que Merle, estuviera donde estuviera, estaría brindando por tener un sobrino o sobrina.


End file.
